Being a daddy Winchester
by XxcharmedfreakxX
Summary: I really loved this story but i don't think i'll be able to upload any chapters so soon, especially since my internet isn't working. so sorry
1. His little girl

**This is just some fluff about Dean and his little girl because i think that he would make an awesome dad... Even if he does act all macho all the time, he is just so adorable and i love giving him a little girl because i just know he'd be all protective over her... Anyways enjoy  
**

"Daddy where's mum?"

Alison Winchester asked curiously, her large hazel eyes searching her fathers face for some kind of answer. Dean Winchester swallowed dryly as he tucked his four year old daughter into her small car shaped bed.

"She's uhm… on a road trip sweetie"

He lied with a gulp, watching as his daughters eyes glowed under the dim light of her bedside lamp.

"Is she coming back?"

She asked with a hopeful tone that did nothing but break Dean's heart. Was she coming back? Hell she wasn't! She was a manipulating bitch who abandoned her daughter and broke his heart and that's why he used to have sex with no strings attached because that way he wouldn't get hurt. But he couldn't tell Alison that.

"No, she's not"

She nodded slowly, her large eyes watering with pain filled tears. Dean swore if he ever saw Katherine again he'd kill her for sure. Did she not think of her four year old daughter before leaving? Was she that much of a cold hearted bitch that she didn't care about her daughter's feelings? He didn't blame her for leaving him. He was always out on a hunt and it drove her mad when she was left to wonder if he was alive or dead but she had a daughter… his daughter. That should've meant something to her.

"Am I going to Uncle Sammy's tomorrow?"

She asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of her Uncle. She loved going to Uncle Sammy's because there she could play with her cousin Laura. Dean knew she loved going there but somehow he didn't like her going there. Every time she came home, she was sad and quiet. He knew it was because of the fact that Laura had her mother and father to support her while she only had Dean. He hesitated before nodding and she smiled happily.

"Get to sleep kiddo, we have a long day tomorrow"

He told her, kissing her forehead before heading out. But her next question caught him off guard, why did children have to be so curious?

"Does mummy love me?"

He cursed silently under his breath before turning to her with a smile.

"Doesn't matter Bunny, I love you and that's all that you need."

He blew her one last kiss and watched as she slipped down further in her bed. He was about to close the door when she said something that made his eyes water.

"Hey daddy… I love very much, more then anything in this world. Even more the truffles"

Truffles being her favourite teddy bear. He watched her fall asleep, proud of his little girl. He had gone much softer then he used to be. Ever since the first time he held her in his arms he felt proud like he actually had something to live for. He was the happiest man in the world.


	2. The evil plan of one AlisonMWinchester

**Okay notice that this is in Alison's, Sam's and Dean's P.O.V. I wasn't planning to carry out this story, it was just supposed to be a short story but since people seem to like I've got a couple of ideas. Also there will be some Sam and Laura chapters were you will all find out where ****and how he met Sarah, his wife. Also I just loved Lisa from the third series**

'**The kids are alright' and so I'm thinking about seriously partnering her up with Dean. Also I thought you should know that Ben is only four years older then Alison. Which means he was only four when Dean saved him from that weird demon. You will see later on why I wanted to cut down his age. Also I thought you should know that grandpa Winchester is very much alive. I just hated the way he died in the series so I thought I'd bring him back. **

Teaching Dean to be a dad. Not so easy. He is a great friend and an ever better dad but when it comes to my needs, well let's just say he becomes a little lost. I don't blame him though, my daddy is as tough a monster truck, Uncle Sammy's words not mine. I could see him struggling when he had to make me breakfast and he would often forget to feed me. He was so used to being on his own ever since Uncle Sammy had gotten married that he forgot how to care for a second person, I don't think he really ever had anybody depend on him other then his brother. His road trips with Uncle Sammy had been limited, especially since Auntie Sarah was pregnant with my second cousin. I was more exited then anyone, well besides Uncle Sam and Auntie Sarah. I think she was eight months by now but my daddy insisted on telling me the silly story of the giant bird that brought babies to their parents, what was the name? I think it's a stork. I don't know it's the really big, white bird that carried dumbo to his mother. Don't ask me why we were watching dumbo but we were. I had laid out three options for my daddy: Chain saw massacre, house of wax and jeepers creepers but he reached and pulled dumbo out. He's a big fan of keeping my innocence, I know I'm still working on getting rid of that little flaw but he's too stubborn. Little did he know I asked Uncle Sam for a shot gun but that's a whole other story. I was so happy about going to Uncle Sam's that I got up so early, if only I knew how to tell time. I watched my daddy sleeping for a few minutes before rolling onto his bed to try and surprise him with a morning kiss. But as usual he woke up before I could get to him, I swear the man doesn't sleep.

"Morning kiddo"

He greeted me with a warm smile as he kissed the top of my forehead. I giggled as the tiny appearances of a beard tickled my soft skin, he really needed to shave but I don't think he noticed that because after we had breakfast, which I was glad that he remembered to pore cereal for me, he was heading out the door when I stopped him with a growl. He stopped dead in his tracks to glance back at me with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong baby?"

He asked kneeling down to eye level with me. I wasn't one to talk much, lie. Anyway since I was still a little sleepy I opted to running back to his room and grabbing his shaver and handing it to him with a smile as I reached him at the end of the hallway. He laughed at me, ruffling my dark brown curls as he made his towards his room to shave. It wasn't long until we reached Uncle Sammy's house. It had a picked white fence and the nicely mooned lawn, it looked like one of those houses from the movies. My dad couldn't help but laugh every time he saw Uncle Sammy's house, I think it was because he never really pictured Sam living in a house like that. It was fricking huge, five rooms and three bathrooms! How amazing is that? Pretty amazing to me since mine and daddy's house only had two rooms and one bathroom. This caused a problem when he was going to work and I had to get ready for school. I was still in kindergarten, its fun really because I paint and sleep all day. My dad did his usual three knocks and I added my own little knock with a proud smile on my face as we reached the door. Standing between my dad's legs, I watched as Sarah opened the door with Laura in her arms. Laura is a year older then me, she unlike me has straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. She kind of looks like an angel if you look at her closely. Even though she is a year older then me, I still kick ass more then her… P.S don't tell my daddy I said ass, he has a thing with cussing about.

"Hey there Ally"

Sarah greeted me with a kiss as I let go of my daddy's legs and ran inside, hugging her skinny legs. A kiss landed on top of my head and she let Laura down so I could play with her. In no time we were up and messing around. She always went a little wild when we were together.

"How you doing Dean?"

I heard her question my dad before I fully turned around the corner. Me and Laura were just playing about while the so called 'grown ups' talked about some rather boring things. As usual my energetic ways exhausted Laura much sooner then I had wanted to and so I was left to run about on my own. I watched as she cuddled up to her mother and a gut tearing pain shot inside me. I wasn't jealous or angry, I loved my dad more then anything but still I felt as something was missing. I walked slowly towards the back garden, sitting by the small bond as I thought hard about my situation. What if I went on a perfect woman hunt for my daddy? That was sure to get him up and running, happy for once. I had watched numerous times when Sam and Sarah would happily take care of Laura and even when she wasn't with them, they took care of each other. Maybe that was what my daddy needed to wash away the sadness I knew he felt. He needed someone like Sarah. Well I'd have to hand pick her because God only knew the horrible taste my dad had. I mean let's not get started on Cassie, I really don't like her. Lisa on the other hand she was awesome and so was Ben, they were the best. Wait Lisa, that's who I needed. Of course my daddy couldn't know of my plan, he'd never agree to it, now all I needed was to find her.

"Alison Kitty come on, time for lunch"

I heard my dad call out and smiled, my stomach growled just in time to show my hunger. I ate just like my daddy and proud of it too. We had the stomach of an elephant and I'm pretty sure I could eat a whole horse on my own. For a four year old I sure did eat a lot. Sarah had prepared cookies for me and Laura while she, Sam and my dad ate meat, rice and some other green veggies that I will not name because just thinking about it makes my stomach turn in disgust. I was so not gonna be stuck with cookies while they ate all that.

"Hey daddy…"

I called out and just as he turned to look for me I grabbed the steak off his plate and ran. Sarah and Uncle Sammy laughing at the dumb stricken look on my daddy's face. I sure was trouble for him sometimes.

********

Alison had so much energy, I could defiantly see the resemblances of a young Dean in her. My brother was a father, I still couldn't believe that yet. It just seemed so out of the ordinary. Dean Winchester single father of a four year old little devil. Everybody thought I'd be the one packing kids and not my brother, it came as a shock to everyone including me when he announced that Katherine was pregnant. Sure it hadn't meant to happen but it did and I could see the love he shared for his daughter. He was a great father and he'd always been. He took care of me when we were growing up due to our dad's constant M.I.A state. He was always both a mother and father to me. It seemed like he was doing the same thing with Alison. It was obvious to anyone with eyes on their head the huge amount of respect and proud affection my favourite niece had for her father. I just loved watching them together, she had changed him so much in the last four years it was amazing. He was still a little reckless but now he was so much more careful. When he went out on a hunt he calculated his every move to make sure nothing went wrong because he had his daughter to think about after all. I usually went with him, to make sure he was okay and so he'd be able to come home faster to his little girl. God and I only knew how much he actually missed her when we were away.

"Have you heard from Katherine?"  
I asked silently as me and Dean cleaned the kitchen while Sarah went to the shop with my own baby girl and niece. He didn't say anything, his eyes stood emotionless and his lips were set in a determined white line.

"Dean?"

I questioned pulling him back so I could look in his eyes. There was defiantly something wrong.

"She's back Sam and she wants Alison"

He informed me and I stumbled back, slightly taken back by his words. Was she seriously willing to take Alison way when she had been away for three years? Just the thought angered my every sense. I wasn't going to let her do this to my niece, let alone to my brother. I still remembered the day she left, he was broken into tiny pieces. It hurt me to see him like that and I hated to remember that day and all of the others a naïve little Alison spent asking about her mother. I just wasn't about to let that happen, not again.

********

I couldn't believe when Katherine said she was back and she wanted to share custody of Alison. I was so sure she had disappeared from out lives, I was taken back. After I had tucked _my_ daughter into bed the night before, I received her call. I knew I had no right to cut her out of _my _daughter's life completely but she had to have a death wish asking me to share custody of _my _daughter. She knew better then to break my heart and leave a one year old distraught Alison behind and then three years later… _BANG… _be back in our lives and want to be part of it. She was gonna be on the short end of that stick. I didn't want to cause _my_ little girl any more pain. I just couldn't handle any more hurt filled questions, or the heartbreaking scene of having to watch her cry herself to sleep knowing that I wasn't able to console her, I just wasn't gonna let it happen again, not now not ever. 


End file.
